ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ninjago Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/21 March 2019
01:29-48 hi south 01:29-49 ~ FortunaMajor1122 has left the chat ~ 01:29-51 It just... pissed me off 01:30-02 OK WHERE THE FUCK IS MY DAUGHTER 01:30-12 Wow, you guys are movin over to this chat XD 01:30-30 Shut the fuck up where's my daughter 01:30-35 Glowy got banned, in case you didn't know 01:30-49 WE colonizin back 01:30-58 Who's your... daughter? 01:31-02 My... 01:31-06 MY DAUGHTER GOT BANNED 01:31-06 let the glowing in ong 01:31-11 chrgkdfsmljk,.jera.xngkesrj nhfmk esjadnh crwljerag'awESE 01:31-11 cwg'et rsverhy 01:31-14 WHAT 01:31-15 THE 01:31-16 FUCK 01:31-22 Kk 01:31-37 Yea... she got banned. 01:31-47 Why 01:32-04 She said f word in DM once 01:32-08 Bad girl 01:32-12 I have no idea. I heard it from my friend named quintion. 01:32-41 I believe she's globally blocked on all wikis 01:32-43 Yeah I know Quinton. 01:32-53 True 01:32-58 Okay, I heard it from him. 01:33-35 I myself heard it from sandbox chat 01:33-46 Hart. 01:33-51 Is 01:33-54 Why aren't you worried about your sister? 01:34-17 Agh, I feel so freaking bad for glowy though 01:35-53 Me too.. 01:56-22 hi 02:20-31 Oh, hey there. 02:20-37 hail 02:22-37 I don't really see you around other than in chat 02:28-04 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 02:28-05 ~ Sketch, Ninja of the Pen has left the chat ~ 02:28-27 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 02:28-43 SOILD 02:29-01 WELCOME BACK. 02:29-01 YOU ENCOUNTERED A MAJESTIC SKETCHY 02:29-18 YEAH. 02:29-31 W O W 02:29-41 THATS IMPRESSIVE 02:30-01 HOW ARE THINGS IN THE SANDBOX WIKI? 02:30-22 NO ONE THERE IS TALKING. 02:30-27 THEY WENT ON A OTHER CHAT. 02:30-32 WELL HECK 02:30-33 OOF 02:30-43 WHAT'S IT CALLED XD 02:31-08 I'LL JUST LINK IT IN PM. 02:34-20 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 02:38-14 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 02:39-04 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 02:39-23 WELCOME BACK. 02:39-32 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 02:40-56 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 02:44-24 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 02:44-40 HI XD XD 02:45-02 MEEP 02:45-22 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 02:45-28 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 02:45-29 MEEP.. 02:45-40 GASP 02:45-54 YOU HAVE LEARNED WELL 02:46-01 YEET 02:46-21 YEET REET. 02:46-50 Oh my god... 02:47-04 What? 02:47-52 (Meepjitzus soild) HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THE MEEP LANGUAGE XD XD 02:48-33 Y 02:48-36 E 02:48-38 E 02:48-39 T 02:48-52 YEET REET 02:48-58 I TAUGHT MYSELF. XD 02:49-34 GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASP 02:50-31 THE MEEP BOI KNOWS MEEPJITZU 02:50-38 XD 02:51-26 XD 02:51-55 YEET. 02:53-11 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 02:53-23 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 02:53-53 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 02:53-55 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 02:54-43 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 02:55-06 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 02:55-36 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 02:56-01 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 02:56-31 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 02:56-43 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 02:57-13 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 02:57-22 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 02:57-51 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 02:57-59 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 02:58-29 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 02:58-38 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 02:59-08 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 02:59-19 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 03:00-18 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 03:00-19 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 03:00-49 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 03:01-12 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 03:01-42 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 03:02-02 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 03:03-02 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 03:03-12 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 03:03-42 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 03:04-02 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 03:04-32 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 03:04-52 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 03:05-22 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 03:05-42 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 03:06-12 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 03:06-41 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 03:07-11 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 03:07-22 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 03:07-52 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 03:08-02 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 03:08-32 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 03:08-42 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 03:09-12 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 03:09-42 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 03:10-12 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 03:10-32 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 03:11-02 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 03:11-13 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 03:11-43 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 03:11-55 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 03:12-25 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 03:12-33 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 03:13-02 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 03:13-07 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 03:13-37 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 03:13-53 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 03:14-22 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 03:14-42 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 03:15-12 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 03:15-32 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 03:16-02 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 03:16-12 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 03:16-42 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 03:16-44 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 03:17-14 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 03:17-22 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 03:17-52 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 03:18-12 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 03:18-42 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 03:19-03 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 03:19-32 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 03:19-53 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~